Many pad assemblies include a multiplicity of aligned flexible sheets (i.e., typically paper sheets) in a stack which are attached together along or adjacent aligned edges of the sheets. Some such pad assemblies are large in size and include a stiff back card on which the stack is mounted so that the pad assembly can be supported at the front of a room on a support such as an easel during a meeting and used to record lists of items or ideas generated during the meeting. During such use, typically one or more of the uppermost sheets on the pad, after being written on, are either (1) bent or pivoted away from an underlying sheet so that they project over and are supported on an upper support edge of the back card and the underlying sheet can be written on, or (2) are separated from the stack so that the separated sheet or sheets can be positioned elsewhere, typically on the walls of the room to which they are attached by means such as a clip, pin or a length of adhesive coated tape so that information on the separated sheets can easily be viewed by the participants of the meeting. In some such pad assemblies the sheets are attached together by a layer of padding compound along the one edge portion which allows the individual sheets to be separated from the padding compound or pivoted away from underlying sheets by bending the layer of padding compound. In the most common type of such pad assemblies the sheets are attached together by staples through portions of the sheets adjacent the aligned edges of the sheets. Such staples more firmly hold the sheets together, but require portions of the sheets around the staples to be bent when the sheets are supported on the support edge and to be torn away when the sheets are removed from the pad; whereas in yet other type of such pad assemblies the sheets are attached together by staples through portions of the sheets adjacent the aligned edges of the sheets and are transversely perforated just below the staples so that the sheets can be torn off along their lines of perforation, or folded along the lines of perforations when the sheets are supported on the support edge.
A pad assembly commercially designated "Clingers" and available from the Ampad Corporation, Holyoke, Md., comprises a multiplicity of flexible sheets disposed in a stack with the corresponding edges of the sheets aligned and with each sheet having a band of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive coated on its rear surface along aligned first edges of the sheets, and the band of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive on each sheet adhering it to the front surface of the adjacent sheet in the stack. Sheets removed from the "Clingers" pad assembly can be releasably adhered to a support surface by the bands of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive on the sheets. Only the top sheet from such a pad assembly can be easily removed, however, which is a significant disadvantage of such a pad assembly compared to the pad assemblies described above from which underlying sheets in the pad can be easily removed prior to removal of the uppermost sheet in the pad. Also, the pressure sensitive adhesive on the sheets from the "Clingers" pad assembly will not stick very long to anything but the smoothest of wall surfaces, such as painted sheet rock and metal surfaces, glass, or the like.